


Can't Hold Back

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, BoyxBoy, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naughty Niall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, student teacher Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): Like a teacher-student sorta thing please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in 2012ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards from 'plot' to characterisaiton to pretty much everything. You have been warned. And how the fuck did I even write this with a non-descriptive prompt like that? Makes me glad I don't take prompts anymore.

Niall is sat in his English class and he is practically climbing the walls with boredom. His seat is right at the back of the classroom so he has been scribbling rubbish all over his notepad. Argh, who cares about what Shakespeare says about love and all that shite anyways? he thinks with a scoff.

 

Just when he is about to ask the teacher if he can ‘go to the toilets’, the door opens. The headmaster walks in and a young man trails after him. Niall holds back a wolf whistle when he sees the chap. He has got short brown hair that is cut close to his scalp and chocolate brown eyes that remind him of the deer from that Disney movie. And as if that wasn’t enough, he is quite buff and fit. Like, really, really sexy. He can’t be much older than me, Niall comments in his head.

 

“Hello, class,” the headmaster addresses the class. “This is Mr Payne. He will be teaching alongside Mrs Henderson as a part of his practicum.” He pats Mr Payne on the shoulder and leaves the room.

“Would you like to introduce yourself, Mr Payne?” asks Mrs Henderson.

“Sure, why not,” Mr Payne says. “Hello everyone, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Liam Payne and you can just call me Liam if you’d like since I’m not a full teacher yet. Actually, I would prefer if you called me Liam. I’m a fourth-year student [A/N: I don’t know how long you have to study at uni to become a teacher in UK btw. So I’m going by how we do it here in Canada] at Westminister. I’m looking forward to teaching you for the next six weeks.” Liam flashes them a brilliant smile.

 

God, that is one sexy smile, Niall thinks. He can feel his cheeks heating up a bit. Sheesh, you’re not supposed to have feelings for your fit student teacher! the blond tells himself in the sternest voice he can muster. Then his crystal blue eyes meet Liam’s brown and all his resolve—or what little of it—disappears.

Liam doesn’t miss the way the blond kid is looking at him. A quick glance at the seating chart on Sheila’ (Mrs Henderson) desk tells him that the blond’s name is Niall Horan. It seems like the student is quite interested in him.

 

Throughout the period, Liam keeps noticing Niall giving him quick, lusty-eyed glances. It has got to be the longest and the most uncomfortable one hour Liam has ever experienced in his life. And he would be lying if he said that those glances weren’t having the slightest, shall we say, effect on him.

 

As Niall gathers up his stuff to leave for his next class, he looks up, only to find the sexy brunet watching him with intense eyes. He winks at the student teacher secretly taking pride in the way the other flushes bright red.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr Payne,” Niall whispers, walking by the older lad. Or maybe, sooner.

 

-

 

 

Liam hears a knock on the empty classroom door. Sheila has left the classroom to Liam so she could go talk to other English teachers, instructing him to maybe try working on lesson plans for tomorrow. Having observed the teacher during lunch hour, Liam knows that Sheila won’t be back for at least an hour. Sighing, Liam gets off the chair and walks to the door.

“Hi,” Niall chirps brightly.

“Mr Horan, what are you doing here?” asks Liam not so tactfully.

“I left me pen here,” Niall replies coolly. That is one strong, sexy Irish accent, Liam muses. He gives himself a mental slap. He isn’t supposed to think of his students this way. The blond purposefully brushes his hand on Liam’s bum on his way to his desk. From the corner of his eye, Niall sees Liam clench his jaws tight. 

 

Niall has been thinking all day, and the thoughts have been all about the new student teacher. Despite the wrongness, Niall wants the older boy. It’s purely physical and he doesn’t mind it. It’s not like there’s a real future for them anyways.

 

On his way out, Niall brushes his hand on the front of Liam’s trousers. He smirks to himself when he feels that Liam is sort of hard.

“Oh, you like this, aye?” Niall whispers seductively.

“Horan you should leave. Now,” Liam says in his best teacher-like tone.

“But I don’t want to, Mr Payne. Or Liam, like you said you prefer,” Niall answers. He has leant in so that he can lick Liam’s ear shell. The tip of his tongue just barely touches the skin, which is why it arouses Liam immensely. “Besides, if I left, I will never get to do this.”

 

Niall grabs Liam’s cheeks, and presses their lips together. He moves his lips against Liam’s passionately, prying that open without meeting much resistance. His tongue explores every inch of Liam’s warm wet mouth, occasionally rubbing against Liam’s unresponsive one. Growling lightly, Niall nudges his tongue against Liam’s, trying to coax out some kind of reaction out of his teacher.

 

So he touches Liam’s bulge lightly, impressed by the size that is evident even through the fabric barrier. Liam gasps at the touch, unconsciously moving his tongue against Niall’s. And fuck, that feels good, to both Liam and Niall.

“I can’t hold back when you do that,” Liam growls against Niall’s soft lips, his voice husky with lust.

“Then don’t.” Niall nibbles on Liam’s lips. A deep moan escapes Liam’s mouth, turning Niall on even more.

“I’ll make you feel real good,” Niall smirks as his lips trail down the side of Liam’s neck, sucking and nipping lightly as not to leave a visible mark. He continues kissing down Liam’s torso through the checkered shirt. He looks up when his lips reach the button-fly on Liam’s trousers. His blue orbs never leaving Liam’s brown orbs, he pops the button out of the buttonhole with his teeth and bites on the zip to yank it down in a painfully slow motion. Impatient with Niall’s deliberate slowness, Liam stretches up on his toes, causing the zip to go down completely.

“Patience, babe,” Niall teases, both the trousers and the tight briefs clenched between his teeth.

“I’m your teacher; you shouldn’t be calling me babe.”

“Will _you_ call me babe, then, hot stuff?”

 

Liam starts to reply but right then is when Niall rids of the clothes and licks the tip of his erection. Sure, Liam has gotten blowjobs before but there’s something different about the way Niall is skillfully licking up and down his shaft. The blond isn’t afraid to take risks, like nibbling on his dick lightly (right along the vein underneath) and even on his sac. When he feels Niall’s hands grip his thighs and urge him to turn around, he doesn’t hesitate and obliges.

“Oh god, Niall,” Liam breathes out when he feels something wet and hot press on his perineum. It’s Niall’s tongue he realizes. And when Niall’s tongue brushes over his entrance, Liam moans really loudly. “ _Fuuuuck_.”

Niall hums, with his tongue still touching Liam’s hole, sending pleasurable vibrations through Liam. He pokes his tongue in, enjoying the way Liam shivers. He brings his hand up to Liam’s front, stroking his member in time with his tongue-thrusts. Niall sticks his tongue in as far as he can, stretching out Liam further. Wanting to intensify Liam’s pleasure, Niall enters one finger into Liam. after just minute, though, Liam wants more.

“God, Niall. More,” he demands.

Niall responds by entering new more fingers into Liam, thrusting them in and out fast and hard. He makes sure that he is stimulating Liam’s prostate thoroughly. Liam groans because he knows that he won’t last long; not with Niall being so good at this. “Fuck, you’re such a good little schoolboy slut, aren’t you?” Liam asks, the words slipping out without meaning to. 

Niall pulls back for a moment to reply cheekily, “Not for every teacher, though.” He lets out a hot breath, which fans over Liam’s sensitive skin.

Niall speeds up his hand movements as well as his tongue, brining Liam ever so closer to his orgasm. Niall hums again, feeling around Liam’s hole intently. Liam spurts hotly over Niall’s hand, a bit of his seed landing on his shirt as well. The blond keeps thrusting his tongue inside Liam, riding out his orgasm. The older lad’s knees buckle and Niall catches him, chuckling softly.

“Glad to know you enjoyed it,” Niall smirks.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Call me if you wanna do it again, Liam,” Niall winks.

“But I don’t have your number.”

“Check your pockets later. See ya tomorrow, Li.”


End file.
